Jinx Was Here
by Zorume
Summary: Jinx, incarnation de la destruction massive à Piltover, poursuivie sans relâche par le Shérif Caitlyn et son acolyte Vi... Mais elle leur échappe... Toujours ! Image de Couverture (c) Zorume. Univers & Personnages (c) League of Legends, Riot.


ONE SHOT

JINX WAS HERE

 _OS League of Legends, Jinx, La Gâchette Folle._

Tout était paisible cette nuit là dans la ville de Piltover. Tout… Jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas et des cliquetis métalliques d'objets s'entrechoquant fassent irruption dans une ruelle. En passant sous un lampadaire, on pouvait reconnaître Jinx, la pire crainte des habitants de Piltover. Faisant tourner une de ses longues nattes bleues, elle avançait en regardant les maisons, les bâtiments, les lampadaires, les yeux pleins de malice et de rêves. Le problème des habitants de Piltover était bien là : Jinx avait des rêves nuisibles, destructeurs, imprévisibles.

Elle portait sur son épaule sa plus fidèle arme, son lance-rocket aux allures de requin métallique, Poiscaille, et en bandoulière, Zap et Bang Bang. Elle avait toujours un immense sourire sur les lèvres, mais tout ne faisait que commencer, car au fur et à mesure de sa destruction, son sourire grandirait encore.

Mais en plus de ses fidèles armes, Jinx avait un sac très précieux. Elle s'arrêta devant un mur, une maison, et lâcha le sac à terre. La récré avait commencée. Elle ouvrit le sac et en sortit deux bombes à taguer, une rose et une bleue pétantes et flashy. Telle était la signature de Jinx, La Gâchette Folle, la hors-la-loi poursuivie par le Shérif Caitlyn et son associée, Vi. Au bout de quelques secondes, le mur était tagué de l'inscription « Jinx Was Here » avec un énorme smiley tirant la langue, et un dessin de Poiscaille mangeant un homme…

Jinx disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparut. Elle adorait ce jeu, celui où elle était poursuivie par ses deux copines de jeu, Caitlyn et Vi, et qu'elle devait faire le plus de dégâts possible avant qu'elles ne la rattrapent. Le plus amusant étant qu'à chaque fois, Jinx s'échappait des griffes de la Loi, son rire cristallin et complètement fou s'élevant sur Piltover.

Elle se dirigea vers une usine désaffectée – par sa faute quelques semaines auparavant – et s'arrêta devant. Elle empoigna Bang Bang et fit exploser une à une les fenêtres basses de l'usine, sans bouger une seule fois de sa position. Jinx était une tireur d'élite, pas besoin de bouger pour tout faire exploser. Une fois toutes les fenêtres détruites, elle eut tout le loisir d'entrer dans l'usine par l'une d'elle. Elle se coupa un peu les mains, mais elle s'en fichait.

Les murs à l'intérieur étaient encore tagués. Seul un pan du mur de l'entrée avait été nettoyé, mais Jinx pouvait encore voir de grosses traces bleues et roses. Elle sourit de plus belle. Personne ne pouvait se débarrasser d'elle !

C'était le temps de tout détruire, à présent. La dernière fois, elle avait laissé l'usine sur pied… Mais pas cette fois ! Elle attrapa Poiscaille, se mit près d'un mur, et commença à bombarder le mur d'en face. Les explosions, le fracas, l'effondrement, la poussière s'élevant vers le ciel, puis les flammes… Jinx eut un rire à la fois cruel et enfantin. Caitlyn et Vi n'allaient pas tarder à venir.

Une fois que les flammes s'éteignirent, Jinx monta sur les gravas pour regarder la ville d'un peu plus haut. Les lumières s'étaient allumées un peu partout, des lampes torches illuminaient les ruelles, et… au loin Jinx pouvait entendre Vi l'insulter.

« Ahahaha ! Rattrape moi Vi ! »

Jinx descendit les gravas en dérapant, tombant à moitié, à fond la caisse, riant aux éclats. Elle attrapa son sac de bombes à taguer au passage, prit ses deux couleurs favorites tout en courant, et laissa des traînées bleues et roses sur les murs encore debout avant de disparaître par une des fenêtres, laissant le sang de ses mains sur les vitres brisées, et s'en alla dans la rue. Elle courut, et de temps en temps, s'arrêtait pour laisser sa marque sur certains murs. Des smileys, des dessins de Poiscaille, ou même une caricature d'une Vi en colère. Elle en fut particulièrement fière et attrapa un fou rire, qui la laissa se rouler par terre pendant plusieurs minutes. Ce fut le temps qu'il fallut à Vi et Caitlyn de la rattraper. Jinx entendit déraper au bout de la rue, et se redressa pour voir foncer sur elle Vi, avec ses énormes poings et ses cheveux roses. Jinx se redressa en trombe et glissa, s'étalant par terre. Aussitôt Vi l'attrapa par les jambes, l'attira vers elle – faisant racler le sol à Jinx – et la souleva dans les airs. La folle se retrouva tête en bas face à une Vi enragée. Elle le fut encore plus lorsqu'elle vit la caricature de Jinx sur le mur. Et cette dernière explosa de rire une nouvelle fois, jusqu'à ce que sa « copine de jeu » la secoue fortement.

« Je t'ai attrapée, enfoirée de criminelle ! Espèce de folle dingue ! » lui hurla t-elle à la figure.

Jinx sourit et lâcha son rire cruel, et attrapa Zap qui pendait vers sa tête.

« Ou pas ! Et Zaaaap ! »

Vi n'eut pas le temps de lâcher Jinx et esquiver, elle se prit le rayon de la Gâchette Folle en plein ventre. Mais elle n'avait pas lâché la criminelle, qui fut envoyé violemment en l'air, et atterrit un peu plus loin que Vi. Cette dernière était un peu sonnée, mais pas Jinx. Elle s'assit et pointa du doigt la miss aux énormes poings pour se moquer d'elle. Elle fut stoppée par le sifflement d'une balle juste au dessus de sa tête. Jinx regarda sa mèche, qui avait quelques cheveux coupés. Elle se tourna en faisant la moue vers Caitlyn, qui courait dans la rue. Elle était moins rapide que Vi !

« Bleeeeeh ! » Jinx lui tira la langue, pas contente qu'elle lui ait coupé des cheveux, avant de sauter sur ses jambes et courir à toute vitesse pour échapper au Shérif de Piltover. Elle regarda en arrière lorsqu'elle attrapa son sac, et vit Vi se redresser. C'était le moment de s'échapper !

Jinx déboula sur une place et ralentit pour se repérer, puis tourna sur sa gauche, revenant vers l'usine désaffectée. Elle reprit ses couleurs favorites et laissa des traces sur les murs de la ville. Caitlyn et Vi la poursuivaient toujours, elle le savait. Elle déboucha sur une maison plutôt bien décorée. Trop tentant, Jinx sauta par dessus la barrière, et se retrouva dans le jardin. Elle se frotta les mains en voyant toutes les fleurs, les arbres, la pelouse bien tondue, et surtout, surtout… La vingtaine de nains de jardins. Les yeux de Jinx pétillaient d'envie. Armée de ses deux bombes colorées, elle commença par mettre un joli « Jinx Was Here » sur la pelouse parfaite. Elle continua en décorant les nains de jardins, avec des smileys, des moustaches, des dessins… Et finit sa belle œuvre par une petite pluie de Pyro-Mâcheurs éparpillés sur le jardin. Elle avait déjà disparut quand ils explosèrent et défigurèrent le jardin.

Jinx était jouasse. Le jeu était amusant, elle ne s'ennuyait pas. Ce n'était pas toujours comme ça, malheureusement. Elle entendit Vi hurler derrière elle. Oh ! Elles étaient arrivées au jardin redécoré façon Jinx ! Parfait…

Lorsque Caitlyn et Vi la rattrapèrent, Jinx était confortablement posée contre le mur d'une rue, faisant tourner sa natte d'une main, tenant Poiscaille pointé vers elles de l'autre main. Caitlyn et Vi s'avancèrent dans la rue pour venir à sa rencontre… Mais elle ne faisait rien, alors Caitlyn s'arrêta à un moment, intimant Vi de faire de même.

« Trop tard ! Hahahahaha ! » Jinx lâcha sa natte et lança une pluie de pyro-mâcheurs jusque derrière Caitlyn, puis tira à gogo avec son fidèle Poiscaille. Une tonne d'explosions, de flammes, de détonations, de débris, et surtout, une Caitlyn et une Vi au milieu ! Jinx explosait d'un rire digne du diable en personne. Elle s'amusait comme une folle !

Caitlyn avait réussi à se mettre à l'abri derrière un mur, et Vi s'était protégée grâce à ses poings en grande partie. Elle était salement amochée, mais tenait toujours debout. Elle devait attraper Jinx !

Mais tout était silencieux autour du Shérif et de Vi. La criminelle avait disparue, laissant un tag sur le mur…

« Caitlyn, elle s'est encore barrée… ELLE NOUS A ENCORE EUES ! » hurla Vi en lisant le message.

Caitlyn la rejoignit et soupira en lisant elle aussi le message. Toujours le même, lorque le « jeu » de Jinx était fini.

« You've get Jinxed ! »

Au loin, les deux représentantes de la Loi pouvaient entendre l'écho du rire de Jinx. Mais elle était déjà trop loin, et quand elle ne jouait pas… Elle ne laissait aucune trace.

« Viens Vi, c'est fini. Ça ne sert à rien de rester là. On rentre. »

Elle envoya son énorme poing dans le mur, détruisant le « Jinxed », puis suivit la Shérif à travers Piltover.

Jinx avait encore gagné.


End file.
